


Stranded

by AutisticWriter



Series: Whumptober [9]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fear, Ficlet, Friendship, Gen, Hugs, Prompt Fic, Stranded, Whump, Whumptober 2018, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 05:39:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16257776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: When Guang-Hong gets pickpocketed and misses a bus stop, he finds himself totally stranded. Until Leo comes to his aid.[Prompt 9: Stranded]





	Stranded

When his head bangs against glass, Guang-Hong awakes with a wince. Pain throbbing through his skull, he opens his eyes, struggling to remember where he is. He appears to be sat on a bus in a window seat, but the train is deserted and it is light outside.

Guang-Hong’s groggy brain slowly brings memories back to him; he remembers getting onto a bus as the sun was setting, and travelling to…

Oh yeah, now he remembers. He’s in America, on his way to visit Leo. At least, he was… because he has visited Leo before, and this doesn’t look like the bus station in Leo’s part of the city.

“It’s the end of the line, kid,” the bus driver says, making Guang-Hong jump.

“S-Sorry, but… where are we?” Guang-Hong says, standing up. He picks up his map, eyes widening. “Uh, I think I missed my stop.”

“Happens all the time. Want to pay for another ticket to get back?”

“That’s a good idea,” he says, but when he puts his hand in his pocket…

Oh no. Where is his wallet? He left his stuff back at the hotel, but obviously brought his wallet with him.

Did…

Did someone pickpocket him when he fell asleep?

“Uh… I don’t… have any money,” he says, wondering if he might cry.

“Sorry, but you’ll have to get off,” the driver says, but Guang-Hong doesn’t appreciate the sympathy.

Still, he doesn’t feel like getting into an argument with a stranger in a country where he isn’t totally fluent in the language, so Guang-Hong simply nods and gets off of the bus. He stares all around him, the dark streets and the people who ignore him completely, and realises he is shivering. But he isn’t cold – he’s scared. He’s scared. He’s scared. He’s scared.

Guang-Hong breaks into an awkward run, and doesn’t stop until he finds a store. He darts inside, calming down slightly to be in the light and relatively safe. But he can’t stop his heart drumming in his ears, overwhelmed with irrational panic.

Of course he’s been to America before (he’s competed here and visited Leo several times), but he’s never been in a strange part of town at night without any money, and he wraps his arms around himself, trying to calm down.

And then it hits him: does he still have his phone?

He reaches into his pocket, the pocket on his left, the pocket that didn’t hold his wallet, and—

He’s got his phone. Thank God for that!

Guang-Hong’s stomach churns, but more out of relief than fear this time. He unlocks it and dials Leo’s number, and holds the phone to his ear. It rings and rings, and then…

“Hey, Guang-Hong!” Leo says.

“H-Hi, Leo. Sorry for calling.”

“Don’t be stupid, man. By the way, where are you?”

“That’s the thing. I, I’m kind of lost.”

“Oh no, how did that happen?”

And as his voice trembles, Guang-Hong tells Leo the whole thing.

“That’s crap, man. Hey, want me to come and pick you up?”

“That’d be… thank you.”

“No problem. Just stay put, and I’ll be there.”

When Leo hangs up, Guang-Hong smiles. He’s going to be okay.

\---

Twenty minutes later, he hops into the passenger seat of Leo’s small but comfortable car, and manages a grin.

“That sucks about your wallet, but I can give you some cash for now. How’s that sound?”

And even though he kind of wants to cry, Guang-Hong smiles and pulls Leo into a hug. “Thank you. Thank you so much.”

Leo is such an amazing friend.


End file.
